


Mistletoe

by cephalopod_groupie



Series: Newmann Tumblr Ficlets, Prompts, and AUs [19]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Matchmaking, Mistletoe, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tendo plays matchmaker with K-Science in an effort to get Hermann in the Christmas spirit.</p><p>("24 or 30 for Newmann" - myfavoriteismike, Mistletoe…because I don’t have enough energy for a zombie ficlet…)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

Shatterdome: 6121

"Hey, Newt, over here," Tendo whispered loudly. Newton had been watching Hermann grumble about the garish Christmas decorations hanging all over Shatterdome, particularly the mistletoe. Newton tore himself away and walked over to Tendo. 

"What?"

"Gottlieb’s not into the whole Christmas thing, huh?"

"Nope. Guess not." 

"Someone needs to get him into the Christmas spirit." 

"Yeah," Newt laughed, "Christmas is just a disruption to work for him. Getting him into Krimbo-mode would take a miracle." 

"Unless we could get someone to kiss him under the mistletoe." Newton laughed again, but nervously this time, a blush rising up his neck.

"Ha! Who would do that?" 

"I dare you." It took a couple seconds to register.

"Me?!"

"Yeah, that’d be pretty funny."

"Come on, dude. He’d hit me with his cane." 

"I don’t know, man," Tendo said winking. “2100, under the mistletoe. Be there. With him." Newton tried not to panic. 

"Uh, ok then." Shit. What did he just agree to do? Tendo’s gonna gather half of Shatterdome to see this. 

1803 

"Hello, Miss Mori," Hermann said, looking more glum than usual as he sat down in the cafeteria. 

"Hello, Dr. Gottlieb," Mako said brightly, "Not in the holiday spirit?"

"I am here to work," Hermann said looking down at his food.

"You work very hard, Doctor; you deserve to enjoy the holiday." Hermann looked up. 

"Thank you Miss Mori; that’s a kind thought."

"Have you been kissed under the mistletoe yet?" Hermann’s face turned to stone. Mako giggled. 

"I wasn’t offering."

"Ah," Hermann said, returning to his dinner. 

"Dr. Geiszler hasn’t been kissed under the mistletoe either." Hermann snapped his head up again. "I hear from Tendo he’s going to be under the mistletoe at 2100. Perhaps you should meet him  there." Hermann gulped and the shadow of a smile fell on his lips. 

"You’re being rather cheeky tonight, Miss Mori." She giggled again. They said little more and she left, smiling at Tendo as she walked out. Hermann cast his eyes down quickly. 

2055

Newton walked in the direction of the largest bunch of mistletoe, smoothing down his shirt, heart going crazy. He looked around for Hermann but he didn’t seem to be anywhere. Maybe he’d gotten wind of Tendo’s dare and locked himself in his room.  

"Newton." He spun around. 

"Oh hey," Newton said, high-pitched, trying too hard to be calm. Hermann looked even stiffer and more tight-lipped than usual. "I was just, um, wondering where you were hiding." 

"I wasn’t hiding, I was working. What are you doing here? Waiting to pounce on an unsuspecting victim?" Hermann gestured to the mistletoe, "Sasha Kaidonovsky will thrash you. Or _Aleksis_ Kaidonovsky certainly will.”

"I’m not here for her," Newton said, almost smiling. 

"Oh." 

"Did someone tell you I was here for…someone?" 

"Well…you’re lingering."

"I’m not lingering."

"Then what _are_ you doing, Newton?”

"I’m waiting."

"Isn’t that the same thing as lingering?"

"It’s lingering with intent, ok."

"Alright, then who are you lingering for?" Newton paused, contemplating methods in which to kill Tendo. He inhaled and shut his eyes.

"You." 

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You look so damn miserable and Tendo caught me staring at you so he dared me to…" Newton gestured to the mistletoe.

"Ah," Hermann said, pretending to be intensely interested in his shoes.  

"So, you interested, or what? Because if you wanna get back to your work I’ll just leave," Newton said, walking off. Hermann gripped his arm. 

"You’re right, I have been miserable." Suddenly their faces were closer together than Hermann intended. Now was as good a time as any. Hermann leaned in a tiny bit closer, not daring to be the one to pull the proverbial trigger. Newton, frustrated to the point of bursting, clapped his hands around the back of Hermann’s neck and yanked him close, taking full possession of his thin parted lips. He felt Hermann’s arms wrap around him and his cane pressing into his back.

Cheers erupted. Tendo, Mako and about fifteen other members of PPDC were standing in the hallway, recently emerged from their hiding place around the corner. Hermann smiled for the first time in three weeks. Newton squeezed him around the middle.

"Merry Christmas, you repressed workaholic."

"Happy Christmas, you great twit." 

"Mistletoe’s five feet to the left of you!" Tendo yelled, grinning.

"I guess we should go for it again, then." 

**Author's Note:**

> [Original post.](http://missanthropicprinciple.tumblr.com/post/98698391773/24-or-30-for-newmann)


End file.
